Lágrimas de Sangue
by Yumi33
Summary: Bom, ficou meio... Fraquinho... Mas eu tentei fazer algo, né? Ninguém pode culpas uma pessoas por tentar!


Lágrimas de Sangue

OBS: Essa ideia não foi baseado por mim, e sim pela Luly, obg, Luly ^-^V

OBS2: Não é baseado em nenhuma boneca BJD, eu quis fazer como um mangá =D

OBS3: desculpe minhas histórias ficarem cada vez mais curtas, é que é como uma cadeia alimentar: aos poucos vai acabando a energia que o primário tem!

Poisé... Escola nova... Alunos novos... Professores novos... E principalmente... Jantares novos... (risos) bom, humanos... Melhor não me contrariar... Pois vocês não sabem do que eu sou capaz... Bom, essa história não será contada por mim, mas sim... Pela minha vítima... Bom, na verdade... Pelo meu amor...

(5 de Março de 1947, Japão, Tokyo, Shibuya)

-Yay! Escola nova!

Sou Keiko, tenho 16 anos, e me mudei para a escola Matsuya Ginza(Nome de uma Pullip heheheh) e minha vida era bem normal... Até tudo começou a mudar. Tinha acabado de entrar na escola, e já tropecei sem querer (olha que DES CUI DA DA) e então, um garoto da minha mesa idade me pegou e me perguntou:

-Você está bem?

-Bem agora... Q-quer dizer... Sim, obrigada

-Bom, ainda bem...

Eu vi que ele era bem estranho, ele era pálido, com cicatrizes... Mas ele era lindo...

-Qual é seu nome?

-Satoru, e o seu?

-B-bom... Meu nome é Keiko...

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele, e de repente e foi embora dizendo:

-Nos vemos na aula!

Eu dei um sorriso alegre, pois eu sabia que ele gostava de mim! Passou um tempo, fomos nos encontrar na sala... O lugar dele era ao lado do meu! Eba! Passou pra hora do recreio, eu fui comer meu lanche e fui sentar ao lado dele, e notei que ele apenas trouxe uma garrafa e eu não sabia o que havia dentro, então eu o perguntei:

-Por que você trouxe só uma garrafa? O que tem dentro?

-Isso não é da sua conta.

Eu o vi beber, e sua boca tinha ficado vermelha por causa do líquido

-Isso é sangue?

Perguntei sarcasticamente.

-É groselha.

-Ahhh... Claro

Fiquei olhando pra ele e depois fiquei olhando pro chão

-Depois da aula, quer ir pra minha... Casa? - Eu perguntei timidamente.

-É... Quem sabe... Tá, pode ser. – Ele me disse com um sorriso depois de enxugar sua boca. Passou a aula, e ele foi para a minha casa.

-Mãe, cheguei, e trouxe meu amigo! – Gritei para a minha mãe, ela chegou e ficou surpresa e me disse:

-Mas já encontrou um amigo? Muito prazer! Qual é seu nome?

Envergonhado, o Satorou disse:

-É-é-é Satoru... – E minha mãe ficou lisonjeada, pois ela também o achou bonito.

Fomos ao quintal e fomos comer mochis (pronuncia: Moti |O que é? Doce de arroz (específico) japonês com recheio), e ele recusou comer o dele.

-Mas por que não? – Perguntei triste, pois eu os fiz com amor e carinho apenas para ele.

-Eu... Eu... Tenho alergia a esse arroz!

-Por que não me disse antes? Eu faço outra coisa para você comer!

-Não, tudo bem, não precisa fazer nada para mim!

-Bem... Se é o que você quer... Quer ir pro meu quarto conversar?

-Sobre o que?

-Falar de suas opiniões, de quem você gosta, sua cor favorita, de quem você gosta...

-Tudo bem...

Fomos ao meu quarto, vesti uma roupa de ficar em casa, e conversamos sobre varias coisas, depois de conversar bastante, ele foi embora, pois já era tarde. Acordei, escovei meus dentes, comi, escovei os dentes, vesti minha roupa e fui para a escola. Sentei ao lado dele, e foi a hora do recreio, lanchamos juntos, e voltamos para nossas casas. Foi assim o semestre inteiro, eu adorei passar estes meses com ele foram... Incríveis ... E nos reunimos na minha casa mais uma vez, e conversamos...

-Então, Satorou... Qual seu maior segredo? Eu conto o meu!

-Ah... Er...

Ele ficou calado uns 3 minutos.

-Satorou...?

-Por favor, acredite em mim, por mais esquisito que pareça... E você tem que guardar segredo... Por favor...

-Sim, Satoru, eu acredito em qualquer coisa que você disser, por mais estranho que pareça...

-Tudo bem... Eu não sou um humano...

-Satoru... Por que você mentiu pra mim?

-Não estou mentindo!

-Aposto que você passou esses 3 minutos pensando em uma desculpa para mentir pra mim!

-Mas eu posso provar!

-Como?!

-Antes, saiba que eu sinto muito...

Ele me deu um beijo na boca e me deu um abraço forte, chorando.

-Você mentiu e está com medo de eu descobrir, é?!

Ele me deu mais um beijo e me calou.

-(Suspiro) Tudo bem, eu deixo você provar...

Ele me mordeu no pescoço, doeu muito, mas eu não gritei, comecei a chorar sangue, e enxuguei as lágrimas de sangue.

-M-me desculpa...

Eu o abracei chorando sangue e com o pescoço ardendo e com cicatrizes sangrando.

-Agora... Vou ser uma vampira?! E agora?!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Você vai virar vampira só quando for adulta, demorará uns 10 anos...

Dez anos depois, eu já fiz faculdade e eu fui embora com ele para algum lugar que houvesse não-humanos como nós.

Escrito por Júlia G. Corrêa


End file.
